


If You Won't Go

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat fumes about not having a Prom date to inanimate objects.  Jason interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Won't Go

Kat slammed the door with a fury she hadn’t realized she possessed until that very moment. She threw her backpack to the ground and let out an undignified screech before diving onto her bed. 

The cushions were a mild comfort to her tired, angry body, and she slammed her fist into them several times as she mumbled profanities that her mother would wash her mouth out for. 

It was several minutes before she could roll over and stare angrily at the ceiling in silence. Sighing to herself, she sat up and crossed her arms as she slumped over. 

It really shouldn’t be that big of a deal. It was only the Prom. She had absolutely no reason to be so upset. Only that it was her Senior Prom, and it was supposed to be perfect, and she had the perfect dress and the perfect jewelry, but she was missing one crucial part to the night. 

As of this moment, Katherine Hillard was date-less. And the Prom was tomorrow. 

Of course Adam had asked Tanya. She had seen that one coming a mile away. A bit more surprising was that Rocky had asked Penny, because the last she knew they’d called it quits. Maybe they just hadn’t wanted to go alone, either. Billy was going with Violet, who had actually asked him. And Tommy… 

Tommy wasn’t going with her. That’s what she knew. She had no idea why he hadn’t asked her, but he certainly hadn’t. She wasn’t even sure he was planning on going. Either way, Kat’s hopes were dashed. 

Who the heck was she going to go with if not Tommy? 

Her head hurt. The Prom was tomorrow. She had no date, and no reason to go. 

Kat sighed and reached for her teddy bear. “What’s that? You’ll take me to the prom? Why, I’d love to, Mr. Teddy, only you aren’t quite big enough to be my date.” Kat told the teddy savagely. “But thank you for the invitation. At least someone asked.” 

She hadn’t even had the opportunity to turn down any other invites while she waited for Tommy to ask her. That was what peeved her most. She was attractive, wasn’t she? She had something to be desired, right? Apparently not. 

She tossed the teddy bear at her stereo, and knocked her tapes off the top of it. 

“Oh, you can shut up you stupid cassettes! You don’t know a thing about anything, no matter what you preach about!” Kat yelled. She found it helped to have something to take her anger out on, so she turned to her dresser. “What are you glaring at?” She asked her clay kitten. “You don’t have a date either!” 

She turned to her closet, yanked it open, and stared at her Prom dress. “And you, my gorgeous dress. I am so sorry you will never be worn. So, so sorry. Why? Because you made my boobs look so nice!” Kat took the dress out and held it up to herself in the mirror. “And god, who could pass this up? What are we missing? Look at us, dress! We are fabulous! A complete knockout!” 

She loved her dress. It was a soft pink with silver sparkles, halter topped, with a train. Really, it wasn’t all that elegant, but she had loved it the first time she tried it on. And now she’d probably never wear it. 

“How could we not have a date? It’s preposterous!” Kat frowned. “Yeah, I’ve definitely been spending too much time with Billy.” 

Kat sighed. “Katherine, you are talking to yourself. This is so unhealthy. Is this what it’s come to? Dateless Kat, talking to herself, modeling her unworn prom dress for no one?” 

She was answered with silence. 

Furious once more, Kat threw the dress down and dove back into her bed where she let out a choked scream. She began muttering things into the pillow again as she kicked her feet wildly and slammed her fists into them. 

“Am I interrupted something?” 

Kat froze. Either she was really going crazy, or she hadn’t heard someone come in. No, she knew that voice, and it was definitely not in her head. 

Very slowly, Kat sat up and turned to find Jason giving her an amused look. 

“Not at all.” She brushed her hair away from her face and put on a smile. “Jason, what are you doing here?” 

“Returning your math book.” Jason held up the blue book for her and she pointed to her dresser. “And now I’m wondering what has you so upset.” 

Kat smiled in a way she knew was very fake, and Jason would probably see right through it. “I’m not upset. Why would you think I’m upset?” 

Jason gave her an incredulous look. “The few words I could make out while you were screaming into your pillow seemed a tad bit perturbed.” 

Kat sighed and bowed her head. “Don’t you knock before barging into a girl’s room? I could have been naked.” She teased. 

Jason blushed, and quickly hid it. “I did knock. Perhaps you didn’t hear it because you were telling your pillow something very loud.” 

He came over to sit on her bed with her. “Yeah… pretend you didn’t see that, alright?” 

“Alright… if you tell me how I can help?” Jason prompted. 

Kat shook her head. “It’s really nothing. Actually, it’s something, but it’s really stupid. And I promise there's nothing you can do. But thanks.” 

“First off, if it has you this upset it can’t be that stupid. Secondly, you have no idea if I can help or not. I am a man of many talents.” Jason told her firmly. 

Kat grinned at him. “You’ll laugh.” 

“Probably.” He countered honestly. 

There was nothing for it. “I’m not going to the Prom.” 

“Ah.” Jason seemed to think about that. “That would be why the really pretty dress is on the floor.” He observed. 

Kat wrinkled her nose and nodded. 

“I see. Mind if I ask why?” Jason inquired. 

“Because I don’t have a date.” Kat confessed. She played with her bottom of her tank top instead of looking at him, knowing how stupid that sounded. 

Jason paused. “How is that even possible?” 

Kat looked up. “What?” 

“You don’t have a date?” Jason repeated. “I don’t believe it.” 

“Stop.” She blushed involuntarily. “Flattery won’t change it.” 

“I’m serious. I mean I know Tommy can’t and all but I just thought-”

“What do you mean Tommy can’t?” Kat cut him off. Jason looked confused. 

“He didn’t tell you?” He wondered. 

“Apparently not.” Kat answered. 

“He’s got a racing event tomorrow. He can’t cancel. He’d pretty bummed about missing Prom and all. I thought for sure he would have told you.” Jason stated. 

Kat fumed. “Well, he didn’t.” Jerk, she thought. 

“Sorry about that.” Jason apologized. 

“Don’t apologize for him. He isn’t a child.” She scolded. Jason sniggered. “What?” 

“Nothing. You’re just pretty funny when you’re angry.” Jason teased. Kat smacked him on the arm good-naturedly. 

“Well that explains that, then.” Kat sighed without really meaning to. 

“And no one else asked you?” Jason asked a moment later. 

Kat shook her head. “No one.” She confirmed. “Absolutely no one. Oh, god, don’t I sound pathetic?” 

“No.” Jason shook his head firmly. “Were I a girl in your position I’d be upset to.” 

Kat grinned. “Thanks. Well, regardless, here the situation is. I just won’t go to the prom.” 

Jason was silent, and she couldn’t help but glance over at him. He was looking at her strangely. “Well, if you won’t go, then I won’t go.” 

Kat sputtered. “What?” 

“I don’t have a date either. So we might as well boycott together.” He stated matter-of-factly. 

Kat frowned. “What about Emily?” 

“Oh, yeah, Emily.” Jason grimaced. “You haven’t heard, huh?” 

“Oh, no. That can’t be good.” Kat reached out to touch Jason’s shoulder, but he rolled his eyes and grinned. 

“Yeah, well, let’s just say she set her sights on more interesting prospects. Namely, a really big Cuban named Ricardo.” Jason joked, and Kat felt for him. 

“Oh, Jas. I’m sorry.” She sympathized. 

Jason shrugged. “She’ll go her way, and I’ll go mine. We’ll both be just fine.” 

How does he do that? Kat wondered. Jason was really good at not letting things bother him these days. 

“So, what should we do since we aren’t going to the Prom?” Jason asked her suddenly, and Kat frowned. 

“I have no idea.” She answered. “I honestly hadn’t gotten that far in the plan yet.” 

Jason smiled, and then made a show of looking over his shoulder at her discarded Prom dress. “It would really be a shame to let that beautiful dress go to waste. I bet you look good in it.” 

Kat tried not to blush. “Thanks. I already took the tags off too. Silly me.” 

“You know, I may be going way out on a limb here, but I have a crazy idea.” Jason told her, and she turned to him curiously. 

“Fire away.” Kat smiled. 

“Let’s go to the Prom together.” Jason declared. Kat gaped at him. 

“You and me?” She asked for confirmation. 

“That’s the general idea.” Jason grinned smugly. “I’m thinking it’s a better idea than not going. This way, we both have dates, you get to put that dress to good use, and we get to go to the Prom.” 

“Really?” Kat couldn’t actually believe what she was hearing. 

“Sure. Why not?” Jason shrugged easily. “There is no one else I’d rather go with, Kat.” 

Kat couldn’t actually find a reason not to. “Alright. Sure. Let’s do it.” She nodded happily. 

“Great.” Jason smiled at her. “So, can I pick you up at seven?” 

Kat grinned. “Seven would be wonderful.” She told him gratefully. 

“Good. I’ll see you then.” Jason stood and headed for the door. Just as he was turning the handle Kat stopped him. 

“Jason?” Kat called. Jason turned back expectantly. “Thanks. You really saved the day.” 

Jason grinned. “Well, I was a Power Ranger.” He teased. “Any time, Kat.” 

And Jason left. Kat giggled. She jumped off the bed and rushed over to her dress, picked it up off the floor and hung it back in the closet. 

Suddenly, she was more excited than she ever had been about going to the Prom. She was going with Jason, which was strange in and of itself, but also a bit exciting. She didn’t quite know what tomorrow night was going to be like, but she had a feeling it was going to be good. 

Funny really, how quickly things can change. One minute she was ready to trade her soul for a date, and the next she had one out of the blue. It was strange how things worked out. 

Strange, but good, Kat decided as she glanced over at her math book. 

She went to retrieve it from her dresser and put it back in her knapsack. As she picked it up, a note fell out of it and onto the floor. Kat frowned and picked it up. 

Scrawled quickly across a half sheet of paper was a very short message in Jason’s handwriting. 

Kat- 

I know, I know, really bad way to ask, but I was way too nervous to ask this to your face. 

Do you want to go to the Prom with me? (879-6309)

-Jason

Kat stared at it. Had he actually planned on asking her to the Prom before he’d found her screaming obscenities into her pillow? 

Kat’s mind screamed yes and then so did she. She had no idea why that thought made her so happy. 

Jason hadn’t just asked her on a whim. He had actually wanted to go with her. 

Maybe tomorrow night would be better than she imagined, after all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Even The Smallest Thoughts Can Change Things (The Slightly Backwards Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583954) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose)




End file.
